


Minimal Loss

by Mswriter07



Series: Well You Asked universe [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Minimal Loss, Fluff, M/M, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Minimal Loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimal Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU version. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

Close to the 3 am go time, Dave went over to where Aaron stood and whispered, “Everything will be alright. Reid knows our plan.”

“I know. I’m just worried. Sometimes his awkwardness shows through at the worst of times.”

“Aaron he’ll be fine. He’s working and knows exactly what we’re planning.”

Aaron took a deep breath and listened to the tactical teams getting the people out through the basement tunnels and heard a small voice come through the earpiece, “Everything is going to be fine. The care spent preparing isn’t wasted.”

Aaron gulped at Spencer’s underlying message and said, “Can’t wait.”

Afterwards everything played out so fast that Aaron thought he’d die when he heard the explosion and didn’t see Spencer behind Derek. A couple moments later Spencer could be seen dragging a kicking and screaming Jessie behind him. Emergency personnel took Jessie to an ambulance and Spencer immediately ran towards Aaron. He knew he had taken a big risk by grabbing Jessie after she pushed the button but he couldn’t leave her behind.

Aaron caught his hyperventilating lover in his arms and he held him close, carding his fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. “It’s okay Spencer. You made it.”

“I almost didn’t Aaron. I dislocated my shoulder and wrist dragging Jessie. I won’t be much good in the field for a while.”

“It’s okay. Let’s get you looked at so we can go home.”

Aaron didn’t leave Spencer’s side while the EMTs put Spencer’s right shoulder back into place and gave him a brace for his wrist. The final touch was a sling and orders to go to the doctor when he got home but other than that he was free to go. Aaron kept Spencer close and he let Dave take point with the press. 

On the jet, Spencer sat propped up on the couch with Aaron fetching him tea or blankets or pillows keeping him comfortable. Spencer caught Aaron’s hand on one pass and said, “Aaron lay with me.”

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat and he said, “Okay.”

Aaron got comfortable on the plane couch and somehow his head ended up on Spencer’s good shoulder. Spencer rubbed Aaron’s back and said, “We won today.”

“I know but you’re hurt for the umpteenth time and I don’t like seeing you hurt and in pain.”

“I can handle it. You know that. Now let’s rest while we can.” Spencer kissed Aaron’s hair and rested his cheek on top of Aaron’s head before he closed his eyes.

Aaron kept his arm around Spencer’s waist and closed his eyes and rested like Spencer said.


End file.
